


Powiew świeżości

by Satanachia



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, multifandom bingo 2016, niczego nie żałuję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter przywykł do tego, że ma problemy, serio. Zasadniczym <i>problemem</i> było jednak to, że <i>jego problemy miałyproblemy</i>, a on nie mógł z tym nic zrobić, bo <i>moralność</i>. </p><p>Kto to słyszał, żeby w XXI wieku, w środku rozwiniętego miasta, pieprzyć się w moralność?</p><p> </p><p>Bingo 2016: 4. bohater odkrywa, że mylił się co do swojej orientacji seksualnej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiew świeżości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Puk puk? Jest tu kto? Jeśli nie to dobrze, jeśli tak to czas na pytanie "co ja robię tu?" - możesz to zanucić, dając sobie czas by samemu sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. To spiderpool. Tu jest Wade. Czuj się ostrzeżony. 
> 
> Tekst pojedynkowy i rodzony w prawdziwych bólach.

Crossdressing nie jest dla Petera obcym pojęciem. Spędzał w towarzystwie Wade'a wystarczającą ilość czasu, by nie tylko zaznajomić się z samym pojęciem ale i oswoić swój początkowy lęk do samej praktyki. Niezwykle pomogła mu w tym bezwstydność najemnika, który nigdy nie ukrywał swych fetyszy i słabostek, a kiedy tylko zauważał, że Peter nie czuł z czymś swobodnie niemal natychmiast zaczynał to eksponować, na swój własny, często pokręcony i nieco makabryczny sposób próbując pomóc mu w oswojeniu się z sytuacją. 

Ostatnimi czasy nie raz natknął się na Wade'a, który nie wiadomo kiedy zaanektował jego ciasne mieszkanko jak ruscy Krym, a teraz paradował w nim niczym caryca w drodze do alkowy, wywijając radośnie tyłkiem, pokrytym dwiema warstwami obcisłego lateksu – samego wade'owego kostiumu i kusej sukienki ze sztucznej skóry, która kończyła się jeszcze przed połową ud. Chociaż takie połączenie, w szczególności na umięśnionym ciele Wade’a, powinno wyglądać co najmniej groteskowo, Peter niemal właził na ściany, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku, co najemnik perfidnie wykorzystywał, wymuszając na nim różne ustępstwa mieszkaniowe i teraz, przez zerową asertywność Petera, po pokojach walały się pudełka po pizzy, luźne naboje i przeważnie nabite strzelby. 

Po prostu nie dało się powiedzenie „nie”, komuś tańczącemu na środku salonu, na wstawionej chałupniczo rurze. Tańczącemu świetnie, należy wspomnieć, ale Peter nie powiedziałby tego Wadowi, choćby ten miał mu grozić bronią. Bardziej od wade'owego _Desert Eagla_ bał się miny Gwen, gdy ta dowiedziałaby się o całej sytuacji. A w to, że by się dowiedziała nawet nie wątpił, bo w jej obecności Wade mówił o wszystkim, niemal zdając cholerne raporty z całego ich tygodnia, jakby wciąż był w wojsku i meldował sierżantowi. 

Dziewczyna była z tego powodu zachwycona. Peter nie tak bardzo i oznajmiał swoje niezadowolenie przedrzeźniając Wade'a, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, a nawet zdarzało mu się specjalnie uwydatnić jakiś gest lub akcent, by Peter musiał się bardziej przyłożyć. 

Menda jedna. Na dodatek menda, która wodziła Petera na smyczy jak psa, tylko dzięki jednej przyciasnej szmatce, co teoretycznie powinno doprowadzać go do szału. 

Nie doprowadzało. 

To było niepokojące, i to niepokojące na tyle, by po kilku tygodniach – kiedy problem eskalował już do niebotycznych rozmiarów – Peter poważnie zastanowił się nad swoim życiem i poczynaniami, i doszedł do wniosku, że dla jego zdrowia psychoemocjonalnego, tak dalej być nie może i należy poczynić pewne kroki w kierunku ustabilizowania sytuacji, poprzez usunięcie rozpraszającego czynnika, w tym przypadku sukienki lub samego Wade'a. I o ile usunięcie sukienki było jeszcze wykonalne, o tyle usunięcie Wade'a przekraczało jego możliwości. Facet był jak jebany karaluch – przeżyłby nawet bombę atomową i nic co zrobiłby mu Peter, ni jego groźby ni prośby, w żadnym stopniu by na niego nie podziałały, dlatego trzeba było działać inaczej, najlepiej po cichu i ukradkiem, w czym Peter był niekwestionowanym Mistrzem Domu. Co jak co, ale pająki potrafiły być bardzo ciche. 

W niektóre noce, kiedy zmarznięty i przemoczony skradał się za jakimś rabusiem, zdarzało mu się nawet zastanawiać dlaczego to on nie może być tym złym i zamiast zapieprzać jak głupi na dwa etaty, zwyczajnie nie ukraść z banku potrzebnych pieniędzy. Miał zdolności, kontakty i melinę, a w razie czego miałby nawet wsparcie ogniowe w postaci Deadpoola! Byłby najlepszym złodziejem w stanie! Przecież nic nie stało mu na drodze… a nie, no tak, stało. Moralność. 

_Jebał pies ją i jej głupie podszepty._

***

Odnalezienie mieszkania Wade'a nie nastręczyło większych problemów – wystarczyło pokręcić się po Chinatown i ruszyć tropem zapachu, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z najemnikiem.

Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, jednak ugryzienie pająka dało mu coś więcej niż tylko nadludzką siłę, zwinność czy podwyższony czynnik uzdrawiania. Dało mu również wiele dodatkowych zmysłów, które w chwilach największego nasilenia, niemal doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. 

O ile typowo zwierzęcy Pajęczy Zmysł mógł ścierpieć – w końcu nie raz uratował mu tyłek – o tyle smakowanie dotykiem czy nasilenie węchu do poziomu umożliwiającego mu śledzenie ludzi w środku jednej z największych światowych metropolii, było czymś co sprawiało, że pragnął znaleźć naukowca odpowiedzialnego za cały projekt pajęczaków i zwyczajnie go zagryźć. Przez jego wzmocniony węch całe miasto, wliczając w to wszystkie parki, zaczęło _cuchnąć_ niczym najgorszy ściek. Śmierdziało spalinami, potem, pyłkami, feromonami pożądania, szczęścia, gniewu i to wszystko nakładało się na siebie tworząc nieprzenikniony całun, który niezależnie od starań Petera, otaczał go przez całą dobę, często uniemożliwiając mu zaśnięcie czy normalne oddychanie. 

Ciężko było oddychać, w szczególności w metrze, kiedy zaledwie metr od ciebie dyszał jak parowóz podstarzały księgowy. Smród potu, irytacji, papieru, _kolońskaferomonykobietaseks_ sprawiały, że żołądek podjeżdżał Peterowi do gardła i gotów był się zrzygać o ile oznaczałoby to ulgę. Po takich przejażdżkach wybiegał z metra jakby go sami diabli gonili, tylko cudem powstrzymując się przed wskoczeniem na sufit, by szybciej ominąć ludzi blokujących mu drogę do upragnionej wolności.

Tak naprawdę śmierdziała mu nawet Gwen, jednak panicznie bał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Od odejścia Mary Jane była jego jedyną przyjaciółką i kochał ją jak siostrę, dlatego był gotów robić dobrą minę do złej gry i udawać, że nie czuje duszącej woni perfum ani chemicznego zapachu mango jej ulubionego balsamu. Wcześniej to połączenie było dla niego bardzo przyjemne i kojarzyło się z czymś ciepłym i bezpiecznym, przez co często podświadomie dążył do jego źródła, co zawsze bawiło Gwen, bo musiała wręcz opędzać się od niego jak od natrętnego kota. „To urocze, Pete” mówiła wówczas „ale jeśli jeszcze raz na mnie zaśniesz, będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać o przestrzeni osobistej”.

Dopiero Wade, który dosłownie wstrzelił się jak z armaty w życie prywatne i służbowe Petera, zmienił wszystko. Wade, jako jedyny, _nie cuchnął_. Przez swoją stale uszkodzoną skórę korzystał z zupełnie bezwonnych mydeł myśliwskich, na dodatek nie używał żadnych dodatkowych kosmetyków ani nawet leków antyseptycznych. Jego zmutowane ciało nie działało nawet tak jak ludzkie powinno, przez co jego pot i oddech trąciły bardziej świeżą krwią i delikatną, słodkawą wonią rozkładu niż czymkolwiek innym, zaś stale otaczający go proch strzelniczy wręcz wżarł się w jego kostium i skórę uzupełniając tę mieszankę, i tworząc coś tak dziwnego, tak [i]specjalnego[/i] jak sam Wade, i pokrywającego wszystko inne. Większość ludzi zapewne uznałaby takie połączenie za odpychające i niebezpieczne – podobnie pachniały drapieżniki, stworzenia, których ludzie naturalnie starali się unikać, jednak Peter nie był większością ludzi i dla niego ta woń niosła za sobą coś swojskiego i pobudzającego, co z początku mocno go konfundowało. 

Nigdy nie interesował się mężczyznami. Przez całe swoje życie był zdecydowanie cyckocentryczny i odkrycie w sobie pociągu do własnej płci mocno wytrąciło go z równowagi. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, by zauważył, że zmieniła się nie tyle jego orientacja, w końcu nikt z dnia na dzień nie staje się nagle biseksualny, a sposób w jaki wybierał potencjalnych partnerów. Cycki wciąż były pięknym, podwójnym argumentem, jednak nagle poza nimi zaczął liczyć się ten słodko-ostry smak, który czuł w tyle gardła za każdym razem kiedy w pobliżu był ktoś odpowiadający jego nowym potrzebom, które jednak rzadko kiedy spełniały kobiety.

Kobiety były miękkie, ciepłe i zwykle używały setek kosmetyków wywołując w nim mdłości i chęć krzyku, co innego jednak mężczyźni. Oczywiście nie wypacykowane banany, których pełno było na uczelni czy ulicach Manhattanu, na które zdarzało mu się zawinąć. Banany omijał z daleka, ponieważ nie podpadały nawet pod zakładkę „jedzenie” – Peter nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać jak waliłoby mu w kuchni, gdyby zebrał w niej kilku takich. Problem w tym, że przy jego pokręconym trybie życia miał kontakt tylko z takimi, oraz z osobami pokroju Hawkeye'a czy Deadpoola, i o ile u Clinta kończyło się to wielemówiącym „koleś!”, o tyle u Wade'a, który z łatwością zauważył, że coś jest na rzeczy, zaowocowało stałą obecnością najemnika w jego pobliżu. 

Wade zachowywał się jak cholerny kot muskając i ocierając się o samego Petera i jego meble. Wręcz nieprzyzwoicie rozwalał się na kanapie ignorując jego utyskiwania i perfidnie wykorzystywał całą sytuację na swoją korzyść, drażniąc Petera i niekiedy doprowadzając go na sam skraj, kiedy to tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed chwyceniem najemnika, trzaśnięciem nim o łóżko i postaraniem się, by nawet nie myślał o ucieczce. Jednak najgorszym z tego wszystkiego było to, że Peter zorientował się, że ma problem dopiero wtedy, kiedy pijany od feromonów, z twarzą wciśniętą w zakrwawioną tapicerkę kanapy, rozpaczliwie wbijał się na własne palce, by zagłuszyć szalejącą w nim bolesną pustkę. 

Orgazm wziął go znienacka, odbierając siły i oddech, a zostawiając poplamione spermą palce i nieugaszony pożar w podbrzuszu. 

„Kurwa” skwitował ochryple, z trudem skupiając wzrok na stojących pod telewizorem krwistoczerwonych szpilkach. Doskonale pamiętał jak cudownie podkreślały silne łydki i jędrny tyłek Wade'a. Jedna z nich, przewrócona zapewne przez nieuwagę, wystawiała oskarżycielsko obcas w stronę Petera, jawnie oskarżają go o zboczenie, z czym ten nie potrafił się nie zgodzić. To przecież one przelały czarę i doprowadziły go do tej cholernej kanapy, a później jak po sznurku do mieszkania Wade'a.

Według znacznika na domofonie pod siedemnastką mieszkał niejaki R. Reynolds, na co Peter przewrócił tylko oczami. Dobrze, że żaden z rywali Wade'a nie chadzał w wolnych chwilach do kina, bo znalezienie go byłoby tak śmiesznie proste jak rozgryzienie kto jest Batmanem zaraz po zobaczeniu, że facet buja się w furze wartej półtora miliona. 

Wdrapując się na piąte piętro po zewnętrznej ścianie zapuszczonej kamienicy starał się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy - wąskie, skośne oczka naganiacza z pobliskiej knajpy, który coś za bardzo wodził wzrokiem po elewacji, jakby doskonale wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy coś ma się stać. Ominięcie go było najtrudniejszym punktem planu. W porównaniu z nim, wślizgnięcie się do środka przez kompletnie niezabezpieczone okno było niczym.

Mieszkanie Wade'a wyglądało jakby zamieszkiwała je cała nadpobudliwa banda i było dokładnie takie, jak wyobrażał je sobie Peter. Chociaż już nie było zbyt duże, a meble w nim można było policzyć na jednej ręce i wciąż zostałoby kilka palców, przez wszędobylski w bałagan i oklejone plakatami z filmów i seriali ściany pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze, jednak dziwnie przytulne, na co mogły składać się unoszący w nim zapach Wade'a i nie zawsze opróżnione pudełka po pizzy. Całość wyglądała jak wycięte z katalogu mieszkanko grupy statystycznych studentów z dosyć krwawym hobby i przez chwilę Peter chciał zebrać walające się po podłodze koce, uwić z nich gniazdo na środku porzuconego przed telewizorem materaca i zagrzebać się w nim do rana. 

„Kretyńskie pomysły” zganił się ostro i zapobiegliwie trzepnął ręką w potylicę, by wybić z niej resztę głupot. Skoczył zwinnie na sufit, by nie naruszać skompilowanego wzoru z łusek po nabojach, z których najwyraźniej Wade ułożył domino, i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę unosić się w błogiej mgiełce lekko zwietrzałych feromonów. Może faktycznie miał jakieś zboczone zapędy. 

Omijając starannie osłabione przez kule fragmenty stropu przepełznął nad jedyną w mieszkaniu szafę i zeskoczył na dziwnie czystą w tym miejscu podłogę. Bez czekania aż pożrą go nerwy – w końcu co jak co, ale nie nawykł grzebać w cudzych szmatach – otworzył jej drzwi, które niemal natychmiast opadły z głośnym skrzypieniem na zawiasach, jak najdziwniejszy na świecie system antywłamaniowy. 

W środku, zarówno na przepastnych półkach jak i w części na wieszaki panował zaskakujący porządek. Widać Wade dbał o swoje wyjściowe szmatki bardziej niż o całą resztę, _cholerna diva_. 

Peter zaczął szybko przeglądać posegregowane kolorami, rozwieszone na wieszakach ubrania, szukając tej jednej, konkretnej sukienki, jednak co i rusz natykał się na coś rozpraszającego, co przedłużało cały proces. 

Cholera, a miał po prostu wejść, zwinąć ją i wyjść, a to wszystko załatwić w białych rękawiczkach! Kto w końcu podejrzewałby przyjaznego Spidermana z sąsiedztwa! 

Przez nieuwagę jego czepliwe palce zaplątały się w długie, delikatne sznurki, całkiem udanie imitujące spódnicę. 

„No ja pierdolę” westchnął cierpiętniczo, próbując wyplątać się z tej uwłaczającej pułapki. 

„No, ja pierdolę” powtórzył ktoś za nim. Peter znieruchomiał, czując coś twardego dociśniętego do spodu czaszki, co bez wątpienia było lufą pistoletu. 

„Mogę wyjaśnić?” spróbował Peter, rugając się w myślach za nieuwagę. 

Przecież nie miało go być do piątku! 

„Oczywiście, że wyjaśnisz” warknął najemnik chwytając Petera za ramię i zmuszając go do cofnięcia się o krok od szafy. Zahaczone przez któregoś z nich łuskowe domino rozsypało się z chrzęstem, jednak Peter nie zwrócił na nie żadnej uwagi, zbyt zajęty ignorowaniem mierzącej w jego stronę broni i rosnącej w spodniach erekcji. 

Zdecydowanie perwersyjny. 

„Wiesz” zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem Wade „spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś innego. Jakiejś awantury, wyrzutów, może nawet podbitego oka, ale nie tego! To bardziej pasuje do nas!” Mężczyzna zabezpieczył broń i odrzucił ją w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, niemal natychmiast ściskając wolną dłonią kark Petera, pod którym ugięły się nogi. Fakt. Mógł być trochę mądrzejszy niż wpaść na wykopaliska do mieszkania osoby zdolnej usadzić go jednym silniejszym chwytem. 

„Wiem jak to wygląda, ale to kompletnie nie tak jak myślisz” usiłuje bronić się Peter, chociaż dobrze wie, że to daremne. Cokolwiek układało się w wade'owej głowie – nie będzie od tego ucieczki. 

„Oh Petey, Petey… co z ciebie wyrosło” w głosie najemnika wyraźnie było słychać rozbawienie, co mocno skonfundowało Petera. Spodziewał się kuli w łeb lub wykopanego z wilczym biletem dupska, ale nie rozbawienia. 

„Stary, słuchaj” zaczął na nowo, ale Wade uciszył go i tak manewrował dłońmi, że nie zwalniając nacisku na osłabiających Petera punktach docisnął jego plecy do swojej piersi a drugą ręką zsunął w dół jego brzucha, zatrzymując się dopiero na wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu w kroczu; Peter syknął na sam kontakt i nieświadomie wypchnął biodra ocierając się o nadstawioną dłoń.

„Kurwa” syknął, kiedy mężczyzna przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, dzięki czemu wyraźnie mógł poczuć dociśniętą do jego tyłka erekcję. 

Wade zachichotał szorstko i zwolnił utrzymywany na szyi Petera nacisk, pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu i zauważyć swój nieskryty za maską wilczy uśmiech.

„Chłopczyku, gdybym tylko wiedział, że do wyciągnięcia głowy z dupy i heteryzmu potrzebujesz sukienki i pomocnej dłoni, już dawno bym to zrobił.”


End file.
